In recent years, storage devices including nonvolatile memories are widespread.
As one of such storage devices, a solid state drive (SSD) including a NAND-type flash memory is known. The SSD is used as a main storage of various computing devices because it has the features of low power consumption and high performance.
In a hard disk drive (HDD) conventionally used as a storage device, a skip write command is used in some cases in order to prevent performance deterioration due to the head seek or the like. The skip write command enables a host to transfer non-contiguous data (non-contiguous logical blocks) to a storage device.
Accordingly, in an SSD too, it is required that a skip write command be supported in order to enable the host to transfer non-contiguous data to a storage device.